Siding is commonly installed as the outer finish on the exterior of houses or other buildings. After a house has been built with the siding secured thereto, homeowners quite often find it necessary and desirable to mount additional electrical devices, such as duplex outlets, switches, and timers, to provide additional electrical services.
In several patent applications sharing common ownership and inventorship with the present application, including U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/863,942, 11/009,116, 11/070,344, and 11/102,392, various electrical boxes were presented which provided the advantage of recessing the electrical device well behind the outer wall of the building. When mounted as a retrofit to a wall having siding installed thereon, recessed electrical boxes of the aforementioned patent applications included a flat rear surface of the box in contact with the siding. Although this provided an adequate means of recessing an electrical device well within a wall, the seal between the electrical box and the siding was not optimized.
What is needed therefore is a recessed electrical box that is easily retrofitted onto siding and with an optimal sealing surface between the electrical box and the wall surface.